Perfect Together
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Brooke is lost without Sam...Will Sam return so they can be together again.....(SLASH B/S pairing) R&R...


DISCLAIMER::  
I do not own any of the Popular characters...that used to be the WB, till they DROPPED THIS SHOW TO GET CRAPPY COMEDY SHOWS AND LEFT BROOKES LIFE HANGING ON BY A THREAD THOSE BASTARDS!!! Anyways...I have no money...except 50 cents on my I-Card and my meal plan so...you wouldn't benefit. Enjoy!  
Pairing: Brooke and Sam  
Feedback: YES!! READ AND REVIEW!!! slyfox_kitkat@yahoo.com  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Brooke McQueen walked into the Novak at Kennedy High School, crashing down on the seat. She sighed sadly, as Nicole and Mary Cherry walked in.  
  
"Ok, B, spill, what is eating you alive," Nicole asked.  
"I am just down, ok."  
"Yeah, well you've been down ever since little McPherson split from the Palace. So what gives?"  
"Can't I miss her?"  
"What is there to miss? Her slandering newspaper articles? Her ever present smugness? I mean, does she even have a good side about her? I've never seen her have any kindness for any one."  
"That is because you shred her to pieces no matter what she does, Nic."  
  
Nicole stared at Brooke. Mary Cherry decided to stay out of the conversation.  
  
"What are you saying Brooke? That Spam is actually a good person?"  
"More then you would ever know, Nicole. She is a very caring person. Her and I were getting close, really close. Why she left? I really wish I had the answer to that. So Nicole, just back off for once, if you ever my friend, back off, please."  
"All right, B, I'll back off. For now at least."  
  
Nicole walked out, with Mary Cherry in tow. Brooke sighed, putting her head in her hands. She knew why Sam had left. They were sleeping together in Brooke's room, when Mike barged into the room, scaring the shit out of both Sam and Brooke. Mike stood there in shock, while Sam scrambled to get her clothes. Before Mike could ever ask a question, or yell for that matter, Sam ran out of the room, locking and barricading herself in her own room.  
  
Brooke stared at her father, not knowing what to say. She was covered with her sheets, holding her head down. Jane quickly ran to see what all the commotion was about, and saw Brooke in her own bed, naked.   
  
"Mike? What's going on," Jane asked.  
"It appears our daughters have been sleeping together."  
"What? Brooke is this true?"  
"Yes. But it's not just about sex. It's love, a deep love."  
"You are too young to know what sex is, young lady," Mike said loudly, "And I will not have you sleeping with Sam McPherson, that would mean you're a lesbian."  
"And so what if I am? It's my choice dad. So is who I love."  
"Not under my roof young lady. And as for Sam, I honestly don't know what to do about her. She probably seduced you to get revenge for me wanting to marry Jane."  
"Now wait just a minute," Jane started, "I don't think we should blame neither girl. Mike come on, we'll talk about this later, ok honey? Why don't we let the dust settle ok? We are all in shock at the moment, and I think Sam is even more scared than you are, so come on."  
  
Jane pulled Mike out of Brooke's room, allowing the girl to give a sigh of relief. She got dressed and walked to Sam's room, knocking gently.  
  
"Sam, sweetie? Its Brooke, let me in, ok?"  
  
Brooke could hear Sam unlock the door and open it slowly. Brooke walked in, and the brunette wrapped her arms around her tightly, crying.  
  
"Oh Brooke, I am so sorry that I ran. Just seeing Mike's face, I thought he was going to kill me."  
"Shhh, it's ok now. I'm here, I have you."  
"Brooke, I can't let this destroy you. I care about you too much to let us destroy you."  
"What do you mean, 'destroy me?'"  
"Nicole will use this to her advantage to try and bring you down. I can't let that happen to you."  
"Sam, over these past few weeks, it's been me worrying about my popularity. You made me realize that I don't need to be popular. As long as I have a few good friends, like Carmen, Lily and Harrison, I am going to be all right. I'll be even better if I have you. Let me worry about my popularity, and just be here for me, loving me like you have been. Why else are you upset?"  
"I never intended on your father finding us in bed together and me running out naked."  
"That was kind of funny. I've never seen you move so fast outside of bed."  
"Thank you so much, Brooke."  
"But I never meant for either of them to see that."  
"Mom knows?"  
"Yes."  
"I am so dead."  
"Why?"  
"Because I never keep secrets from her. And this was a big secret Brooke."  
"She stood up for you, when dad wanted to blame you. She stood up for the both of us."  
"Well, maybe we should go down stairs and talk to them."  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."  
  
Sam and Brooke walked hand in hand down stairs to the kitchen and sat facing their parents. Mike looked right at Sam, daggers in his eyes.  
  
"So, how long has this been going on," Mike asked.  
"Our one month anniversary is this Friday," Brooke answered.  
"A month? So how long have you had these feelings?"  
"I have always been attracted to girls, I told mom I was bi, well because she caught me ogling a Victoria's Secret catalog. But I actually fell in love with Brooke the more I got to know her, so basically ever since we've moved in together," Sam said.  
"How about you Brooke?"  
"I've always had this hidden attraction to Sam. That is why we fought so much. It was a lot of frustration on both parts, wanting to tell, but not wanting to tell because we were afraid of rejection."  
"When did you come to realize you felt the same way towards each other," Jane asked.  
"Well, Sam was having a nightmare when the two of you were out of town and she was screaming and crying. I awoke immediately and ran into her room. She was curled up at the end of her bed; she was shaking and crying. I went over to comfort her, and as soon as I did, she leapt into my arms, holding me very tightly. She kept repeating that she couldn't lose me, that she loved me with all her heart and soul. I stayed with her until the next morning. She slept so soundly in my arms, and the next morning I confessed my love for her."  
"So Sam did initiate all of this," Mike growled.  
  
Sam shrunk in fear, clutching onto Brooke. She never really feared Mike, but seeing his eyes this morning, she now had reason.  
  
"Dad, stop that. She is scared enough as it is. You scared the living hell out of both of us this morning."  
"Well I never expected to see you and this harlot in bed together!"  
"Mike," Jane exclaimed.  
"Jane, you heard Brooke herself, Sam was the first to confess. Brooke felt pressured to tell her how she felt. I don't want that in my house."  
"Fine, Mr. McQueen, I'll leave," Sam spoke meekly.  
  
For the first time, Brooke saw a side of Sam that no one saw, the scared and innocent side. Sam stood up and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Dad? Are you just going to let her leave?"  
"She said she would."  
"If she does, then so do I."  
"You take one step outside of this house and I will have you hunted down by the National Guard if need be. You are not permitted to see Sam McPherson ever again. Do I make myself clear young lady?"  
"Yes, dad."  
  
Jane got up and ran after Sam. Brooke didn't know what was said, only the last thing Sam said to her. Brooke ran to the door and tried to stop her, pleading, crying for her to stay.  
  
"Brooke McQueen, the queen of my heart, I need to do this. I will always love you, no matter what he said. You are my heart and soul. Mom will know how to get hold of me. I'll be back, I promise. Just don't hurt yourself, please, I need you whole for when I get home."  
"Take me with you!"  
"I wish I could, but I know what it is like to lose a father, and I don't want you to lose yours. He loves you, in his way. He'll come around when he sees how bad things are without me here. Live for me ok, love? I'll only be a phone call away."  
  
Sam held onto Brooke tightly, kissing her tears away.  
"Don't weep, I will come home, I promise."  
"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."  
"It's the only option. You leave and Mike would have the US Army, Navy, Marines, Airforce and any other military operation looking for you. This hurts me just as it hurts you, but I swear on my life that I will return home to you, because without you Brooke, I am incomplete."  
  
She kissed Brooke deeply and hugged her again. She let go of Brooke and looked at her mom.  
  
"Take care of her for me, and let her call me whenever she needs to. I love you mom."  
"I love you too, Sam," Jane said, walking to Sam.  
  
Sam hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. She looked one last time at Brooke.  
  
"I will always love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
Sam kissed Brooke one last time and then turned, grabbing her bag. Brooke tried to stop her, but Jane held Brooke. Sam walked out the door and it shut, leaving Brooke collapsing in Jane's arms sobbing. The last she heard was Sam speeding away in her car. It had been a week now, and they had talked every night. Sam was in LA now, with some friends of hers.  
  
Brooke got up from the seat and headed to lunch. On her way there, Carmen and Lily stopped her, two people who accidentally stumbled on her and Sam's relationship. Also they were very supportive.  
  
"Hey Brooke, how are you holding up," Carmen asked.  
"I miss her so much you guys. I just want her to come home, but dad is still pissed off. Jane is really tempted to leave him."  
"Because of his attitude towards Sam," Lily asked.  
"Not only that, but he treats me like I am diseased. He can't except the fact that his little girl is gay."  
"Well, just so you know, Sam called me and wanted me to tell you not to worry, that you are still the queen of her heart," Carmen added.  
"Thanks Carm, I needed to hear that."  
  
Carmen hugged Brooke, helping her in any way she could.  
  
"Sam can be stubborn sometimes, and for the most part she knows what she is doing. She is making your dad see that having her out of your lives will ultimately destroy the family he is trying to create. I feel bad because both you and Jane are casualties of war, but give Sam some credit, her hearts in the right place," Carmen said.  
"Carmen's right, Sam always knows what she is doing. Besides, this is tearing her apart as much as it is you. I know the two of you talk each night, but she calls me crying how much she misses you and loves you. She'll be back soon; her heart can't take this for much longer. She'll probably come back sooner than we all think."  
"You mean like right now," Sam said as she walked up to the three girls.  
  
Brooke nearly fainted when she saw Sam. She pushed passed Carmen and Lily, leaping into Sam's arms. Sam held onto Brooke tightly.  
  
"Oh baby, I couldn't go one more day without holding you. I love you so much, Brooke McQueen, and nothing will ever change that."  
"I love you too, Sammy, I always will. I am so glad you are back. Where are you going to stay?"  
"Well," Lily piped up, "She'll be staying with me some days and Carmen others. The three of us talked it out on a conference call. Happy Anniversary, Brooke, from Carmen and me."  
"Oh you guys."   
"Besides, we couldn't stand hearing how miserable Sam was, and see how bad you were any more. Also, you need to thank Ms. McPherson too," Carmen said.  
"Jane knew about this?"  
"Yup, mom and I have been working things out and she is really happy for the both of us, and well she'll deal with Mike in her own way," Sam said.  
"Yeah. Things have been getting pretty bad around the house. Even Nicole is getting suspicious."  
"Screw Nicole and the hierarchy of Kennedy High. Brooke you are so much better than that. Yes, you are a cheerleader, and yes you are popular, but quoting a famous movie, Huck Finn, 'Just because an idea is popular, doesn't make it right.' Just because popularity gets the goods, doesn't make it right. Just because you have a beautiful body, a great cheerleading career, and you were home coming queen, doesn't make people want to be your friend because of the wonderful personality you have, or the great sense of humor you have, or even the diversity you stand for. They just want to be friends to help themselves get popular. I'm sorry, Brooke, but you are worth more than that. You are a special person that is more than just a beauty queen, you are an individual, whom I love very much," Sam said.  
"I think that is one of the nicest compliments I have ever gotten," Brooke replied, as tears streamed down her face, "It means so much to me that you just don't see me as a cheerleader or home coming queen."  
"Brooke, Sam is right. Once we saw past the shallowness that we were blinded by because of the stereotypes of cheerleaders, we got to see the real you and it is a good thing," Lily said.  
  
Brooke smiled at her friends, and hugged Sam tightly.  
  
"You guys are the greatest friends any one could ever ask for, and you, Samantha McPherson are the best girlfriend I could ever love."  
"So are you, Brooke. You complete me."  
"Oh, Sammy. That means so much to me. You mean so much to me. You are my world, and I was so lost without you."  
"As I was lost with out you, but not anymore. I don't care what Mike has to say, I love you and he is not stopping that!"  
"That is all I needed to hear."  
  
Sam smiled kissing Brooke's nose.  
  
"Ok, will the cutest couple of Kennedy High, please stop being all cute in the hall ways before lunch gets out," Carmen asked.  
"Besides, Jane should be waiting for you back home," Lily added.  
"Thanks again you two. You've really helped me pull off the perfect gift," Sam said.  
"Well we except cash, check or money order," Carmen said with a grin.  
"I'll figure some type of payment later, just cover for Brooke. Tell them she felt sick because she is having problems at home."  
"Will do Sam. You two take care."  
  
Sam and Brooke nodded, leaving Kennedy High. They got into their separate cars and sped home. Jane McPherson was waiting, as promised. Sam rushed through the door, hugging her mom tightly.  
  
"Oh sweetie, welcome home."  
"Thanks Mom. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too."  
"Brian and James send their love. Did you know they were in a hand fasting ceremony?"  
"No. I am so happy for those two. They deserve each other, just like the two of you deserve each other."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Yeah, thank you, Jane. Having Sam back is the best day of my life."  
"Well I knew the two of you were lacking on the honesty factor to each other, so Carmen, Lily and I figured the best thing to do was get Sam back and let me deal with Mike."  
"Sounds like Mike isn't getting any nookie huh mom?"  
"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Now go on and get out of here before the cave man gets home."  
"Jane, I got let home early," Mike called from the kitchen, "whose car is in the drive way?"  
  
Sam went white and Brooke clutched onto her as Mike walked into the living room. The moment he lay his eyes on Sam, he nearly went ballistic.  
  
"What in the hell is she doing here," Mike roared.  
"I called for her," Jane said, "our humble home is falling apart Mike, and it is because you are too narrow minded to even allow your own daughter to be with who she loves. I can't stand for that anymore. I can't stand the fact that Brooke is crying herself to sleep every day since Sam left. That she is a shell of her self, and even the school is noticing. Her friends, our friends, they are all noticing that Sam is apart of this family and a huge influence on Brooke's life. Now you have three choices. First you can kick Sam out, which would result in me leaving, second let Sam move back in but forbid them to be alone together, which would never work or third you can let Sam come home and see Brooke openly. I love you Mike and I love Brooke just as much as she was my own daughter. But Sam has admitted that this attraction was before we moved in together, so has Brooke. It was just a matter of time, Mike, whether we moved in together or not. This just helped speed up the process. We have all said our piece, now the ball is in your court."  
  
Mike stood in utter shock. For the first time in his life he was speechless. Sam took a step towards Mike.  
  
"I know you are angry, and you blame me for this, but both us feel the same way towards the other. You can push me away, but that will only destroy the family you've wanted for so long. And Brooke does love my mom like her own. I have my own issues with actually calling you dad, but that has to do with my own father. I'd feel like I was betraying him by calling you dad. But I do love you like a father. But I just want to say, that no matter what you do, I will always love Brooke more than my own life."  
  
Sam stepped back and took Brooke's hand, which Brooke squeezed tightly.  
  
"Sam is right, daddy, no matter what you do, our love will only grow stronger. With Sam away, I was lost. I felt completely and utterly alone, not matter what anyone did to cheer me up. The only thing that actually got me through the day was that I knew Sam was going to call me later that night. She is my savior, whether she knows it or not. Do what you want, but I will always love her."  
"I understand that Brooke. I just have a really hard time accepting the fact that you and Sam are together. Not my idea of the perfect family, but give me time, ok," Mike said.  
  
Mike then walked into the kitchen leaving the three of them alone. Jane looked at Sam and Brooke.  
  
"I'll do damage control. You two get out for awhile, be with each other. When you get back, we'll talk."  
"Thanks mom," Sam said.  
  
Jane walked into the kitchen, while Sam and Brooke headed outside to Sam's car. Sam opened the trunk, pulling out a dozen red roses and a big black box with a white bow.  
  
"I am so sorry I had to leave before our anniversary. So, I got these on the way home today, and I bought these for you over the entire month."  
"There is more than one present in this big box?"  
"Yeah. You know me, shop till I drop."  
"Yeah right."  
  
Sam and Brooke sat next to Sam's car, while Brooke looked at the box. She took the lid off to see about six other boxes, all different sizes. She took the biggest and opened it first. Inside was a photo album, on the front it read: The Days of our Love, and many more to come. Brooke opened it up and saw a lot of early pictures of the two of them, when they were not really close. Then there were pictures of them from prom and the wedding, when they started to get closer. Finally there were pictures of them as a couple. Brooke smiled when she remembered when some of those pictures were taken.  
  
"Thank you," Brooke squeaked.  
"Keep going."  
  
Brooke took out the next box, which was slightly smaller than the first. She opened it to find another book. She quickly realized what it was. It was a journal. She opened it up and saw that it was Sam's journal, from the times when she was scared of losing Brooke by other people taking her away. She wrote about her nightmares. Then finally that night when in the midst of a nightmare, she found Brooke holding onto her. That night was the night she confessed her love for Brooke. After the entries were poems written about love and about Brooke.  
  
"Wow, Sammy. Why are you giving me this?"  
"So you know that I have always loved and will always love you."  
  
Brooke smiled, taking out the next box. She opened it to find a collection of mixed CD's. The song they first danced to was on it, the song that they heard on their first date, also the song that they had made love to, for the first time. There were other songs that they both loved. Brooked smiled and took out the next box. It also contained more mixed CD's.  
  
"You had too much fun with someone's burner, didn't you," Brooke asked.  
"Well it was cheaper to download them, then buy em. So I just burned em too. I mean can you honestly find any of these songs on one CD? I think not."  
  
Brooke grinned, taking the next box. As she opened it, she found another journal. She opened the cover and saw it was from the past week. She read how sad Sam really was. She began to cry reading the entries. They were very moving. One in particular caught her eye.  
  
'Waking with out her is like waking to my execution. Knowing that she is hurting along with me because her father has split us apart, on my decision. I feel absolutely horrible for deserting her. But I swear on my own life I will return to her, one way or another. Even if I have to take her away from her father, I will do so. I am willing to lose all I have for her. She is my heart. She is all I have ever needed.'  
  
Brooke wiped her eyes, looking over at Sam.  
  
"Did you mean that? That you are willing to lose everything you have for me?"  
"From the depths of my heart, I meant it."  
  
Brooke leaned over and kissed Sam on the lips.  
"That is the greatest present anyone could have given me."  
"One more Princess."  
  
Sam pulled the last box, which was the smallest, from the box. Brooke slowly opened it and found a silver ring. Inscribed on the inside was 'S & B 4ever.' Brooke was in tears as Sam took the ring and slid it on Brooke's finger.  
  
"Now no matter how far apart we are, you will always know that we are meant to be together, no matter who oppose us. I love you Brooke, and not even death can stop that."  
"Oh Sammy."  
  
Sam hugged Brooke tightly as Brooke cried on her shoulder.  
  
"No one, not even Satan herself, can stop the love I have for you."  
"Oh Sammy, that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me. And these are the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. How did you ever think of this?"  
"My dad gave my mom his journal before he died, and she showed me all of his love letters that he gave her in a scrap book. He wanted her to remember the love that they shared, but also to not to dwell on what they had. To move on."  
"I can't move on from you, not while I still have you. You aren't going to die on me. Not until we are both old and grey."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you."  
  
Sam leaned over and kissed Brooke gently on the lips then collected her body in a tremendous hug. Inside, Jane forced Mike to watch from the window.  
  
"Is that something you honestly want to destroy Mike? The love those two have created is so strong, and nearly un-breakable. I, for one, will not stand by and let you destroy that. They deserve this."  
"I know Jane. Honestly I do. I couldn't break Brooke's heart by getting rid of Sam. She just loved her just as much as she did if Sam was still here. I just find it hard to believe. But then again, I am trying to decide what to tell the relatives and friends of the family."  
"We'll deal with that when we come to that crossroads. And they are included as well," Jane said, pointing at the two girls, "They would have loved each other even if we didn't get together."  
"They do look cute together."  
"That they do. Could you honestly not accept a love like that?"  
"Honestly, I couldn't. It would honestly kill both girls if I did. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
"Neither could I, then again, I couldn't live with you either."  
  
Mike looked at Jane and held his head down.  
  
"Well, I am glad that I am not a bone head and lost you all for good."  
"So am I, Mike, so am I."  
  
Jane kissed Mike, and they left the window. Back outside, Brooke and Sam were still cuddled together, next to Sam's car.  
  
"Sammy, today has been one of the best days of my life."  
"Princess, today is the beginning of our life together, and no one can tear us apart."  
  
Sam kissed Brooke again. As they leaned together, Brooke realized that Sam was right. No one could ever break the love they had apart. Even if that meant losing all she had, Brooke was never going to give up Sam, not even popularity was important enough to give Sam up. 


End file.
